Storage devices may use a data cache to store certain types of data (e.g., frequently accessed and/or recently accessed data) and to reduce a total number of data storage reads and/or writes to a main storage area. Although different types of storage media support cache storage regions, some storage devices store cache data on a volatile memory (e.g., DRAM, SRAM) because volatile memory can, in general, be accessed more quickly than non-volatile memory. However, one drawback to volatile memory is that data cannot be maintained within the volatile memory if power is lost. Therefore, many existing devices with volatile data cache regions are unable to ensure full data recovery responsive to unexpected power-loss scenarios.